


Bittersweet Love (Nightmare Sans x Reader) (coffee shop/bookstore AU)

by SaxonyNapaeaSN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses - Freeform, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), F/M, Nightmare Gang - Freeform, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare Sans X Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonyNapaeaSN/pseuds/SaxonyNapaeaSN
Summary: You are a young girl in a small downtown part of the city, just a normal girl, with a normal life.until "some" goopy octopus look-alike comes along and screws it all up. but who knows...maybe you won't mind...too much.
Relationships: Nightmare Sans x Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been about a year and a half since monsters started roaming the surface.

humans here took it surprisingly well. Sure, it was a total mess at first, with inflation, jobs, racism.

though some of those things are still an issue, it was mostly worked out to the point that seeing monsters around was normal for most.

A few would come into our Coffee-shop/bookstore, “The Book Bite” and have a cup of coffee, read, ETC. life was good.

sometime after the monsters arrived, humans found out about alternate universes. which, if I say so myself, is pretty freaking awesome. they also discovered alternate monsters that were able to have started to come and go, through portals and other means possible,

There were very few universes, as I’ve come to realize, as progressive as this one. Which is sad, but not surprising. It’s been a few weeks since I started working here, serving people coffee, helping them find certain books, and checking them out.

We have three people working each shift, I’ve come to know each of the ones I worked with to a certain extent. There was Anyssa, the friendliest of the bunch, and my closest friend at work. She was highly optimistic and kind.

She was always super friendly, so customers adored her. 

Then there was Tristan, he was okay, friendly, usually listening to Lo-fi hip-hop while working, he generally cleans the kitchen.

Then there was Kylie, she was a fangirl of pretty much everything you could name, always trying to get me to hook up with someone, like one of her “coffee-shop AU” fanfics.

She’s fun to be around, generally someone you’d see working at an average Starbucks.

We all rotated between shifts, so we all knew each other vaguely.

I walked in that morning for my Tuesday shift, like every other. Tristan was behind the counter this morning, and from what I could tell, Kylie was working today as well. 

She was walking in and out of the backrooms, mopping floors, and coffee spills.

I grabbed my apron from behind the counter and put it on.

I tapped Tristan on the shoulder, tagging him out so he could go take his break. It was raining softly outside by the time he came back.

It was nice and peaceful. The perfect day to be in a bookshop. 

If you ask me, there’s nothing better than a cup of warm coffee or cocoa, reading a nice book while it rains outside.

I heard the bell on the door jangle quietly as, from what I could tell, a small group of people walked in.

“I’ll be right with you!” I called out, turning around with a plate of brownies for the glass case out front.

It was a small group of monsters, though they seemed...Off, in some way. Then most, that is. But I’ve learned not to judge from appearance. They sat down in the corner, talking quietly. They all looked similar, skeleton monsters. Pretty common when it came to this kind of skeleton. 

I’ve seen that their names are usually “sans” with some type of nickname.

Two more walked in after the group of... I’d say about, three. The other two walked beside each other, but one stuck out to me. I’d never seen anything like it. He was incredibly tall, covered in a pitch-black... goop? with tentacles sprouting from his back. 

As I was staring, he looked directly at me, with that unfeeling eye of his. I can't describe the fear I felt at that very moment. 

that was the day... I met my worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you piss off a certain octopus lookalike

You watched as the small group entered the quaint little coffee shop, talking in hushed tones.   
regardless of all five of them being in attendance, your eyes remained settled on the taller, gooey skeleton.   
You shake your head, trying not to stare any longer and quickly grabbing a few menus from behind the counter. 

Heading over to their chosen table, you set a menu down in front of every monster there. The taller one nodded at you in slight gratification. It was good to know he wasn’t going to bite the minute you took his order. 

“Hi there!” you say in your general customer service voice. “welcome to the book bite, feel free to take a look at the books here, while enjoying a hot or cold beverage.” 

One of the others, spoke up. He had a gap in his skull, though it didn’t seem to bother him.   
“What kinda food you got?” you perk up, answering at once 

“We have…Pies, cakes, brownies, cake pops, cookies, lemon bars and much more. Or if you aren’t looking for sweet food, we have soups, hamburgers, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.” You list off the items with ease as the skeleton seemed to get more and more ecstatic by each breath. 

The taller, black skeleton merely waves you away with a tentacle. “we’ll be ready to order in a moment.” he said, his voice was different than you expected, it was dark, yet smooth. Like chocolate. 

He speaks directly, mannered yet commanding. It’s hard not to instantly follow his instruction.   
“of course! I’ll be back soon.” You answer quickly, walking off.   
they continue to speak in quiet voices, as if expecting someone to be listening in on them. 

They were a strange bunch, that’s for sure.   
you busied your hands making a fresh batch of coffee for both yourself and other customers.   
it was hard not to glance at the group every now and then. 

during one of your curious looks, the tall one looked you directly in the eye. surprised by the sudden attention, you jumped and spilled hot coffee on yourself.  
"AH! ow ow ow ow" you hurriedly tried to wipe it off your apron as the group laughed at you.  
you sent an involuntary glare at the goopy skeleton.

he was unbothered and quite sadistically amused. you put on your "i want to commit murder but i need this job to pay rent face" and walked over to them. "are you ready to order?" you asked with a slight twitch to your fake smile.  
one wearing a hood chuckles "i was going to order coffee, but it seems you've got that 'covered' "

'i'm going to hurt him-' you thought with a look of bloodlust and utter despise for this damn job.  
the tall goopy jerk- i mean skeleton, spoke up. "i'll have a mocha, bittersweet chocolate sauce, double espresso."  
you didn't even have to write it down. it was your favorite drink.

"great choice. thats my favorite drink, you know" you said, nodding approvingly.  
"did we ask?" one of them with a fluffy coat answered, monotone and direct. he looked you directly in the eye and you didn't even blink.

"i'm sorry your stupid coat you're wearing takes so much of this room up you thought you were included in this conversation. can i get you anything Mr. Fluffy Oreo?" you shot back calmly, with a devilishly innocent expression.  
the one with a gap in his skull started laughing hysterically while the fluffy oreo stood up

"my coat is not stupid!" he pouted, glaring at you.   
"sir this is a bookstore, i'm going to have to ask you to be quieter please." you said simply, with your best customer service voice.  
the goopy one looked annoyed at the fluffy oreo, and embarrassed.

the goopy skeleton made the fluffy oreo sit down and you wrote down the rest of their order.  
"that will be 19.47$" you said, smiling brightly. the goopy skeleton nodded handed you a 20 dollar bill. "and may i speak to your manager please?"  
"sure!"

you walked to your managers office. after a few moments you walked back to them wearing a different apron with the nametag "manager" on it. "hi! i'm the manager of this establishment, how may i help you?"  
you could see him contemplating to kill you behind his eyes. it made you happy.  
after a few seconds you nodded, walking off to prepare their order.

you served them all and at the end of the day they left. and that was that.  
nice and simple. right?

you were walking home in the rain when you felt it. that dark sense of dread and utter demise. 'am i.. going to die?' you thought when you felt it, jumping to the side right as a tentacle shot past you.  
it was the goop skeleton. of course. what a jerk.  
"you did well to dodge.. but you're out numbered." he said, his bright turquoise eye glowing like fire.

you saw what he meant as the rest of the group came out of the shadows.  
"i fucking hate this job." you said aloud, pulling off your high heels and holding them like weapons.  
they seemed to take turns attacking you, not all at once. the hardest to dodge was one with goop coming out of his eyes. the easiest was the gap skull one.

fluffy oreo was still pissed at you, swinging a big red knife at you. it was too much. you were surrounded.  
you put your high heels back on and dropped your hands in surrender.  
the goop skeleton picked you up by the arms with his tentacles. "giving up already? it's okay. you'll die quickly"  
"wait." you said, looking him in the eye. "whats your name?"

he was caught off guard by this question, but answered "Nightmare."  
you swallowed and sighed. "Nightmare?"  
"yes?" he answered quizzically, curious. your voice lowered to a quiet whisper, only he could hear.

"eat shit." you flipped up, kicking him in the face with your high heels, you twisted from his grasp. your heels came off, stuck in his face.   
you pulled out your pepper spray, throwing it on the ground near the other skeletons. it exploded and you ran.   
you ran and ran until your feet bled and your eyes were red from tears. your breathing was shaky, barely there.

you found a 24 hour gas station and stumbled into the door. "c-call..911" you whispered, falling to the ground and passing out on the floor.

to be continued...


	3. chapter 3

(Sorry for the late chapter! I went to a mental hospital like, three times. It's a little short) 

you awoke in a hospital, greeted by a nervous man. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, glancing at you with a worried expression.   
You sat up and winced. Your ribs hurt.   
You looked at the bandages lacing your arms and legs, recalling the events of the previous night. 

“H-hello?” you said, unsure of what else to say.   
He brightened, seeing you well enough to speak. “Hey! Uhm, I found you and- well..i brought you here”   
you tilted your head at the awkward man, slightly amused. 

He had brown hair, curly and messed up, deep hazel green eyes and a goofy smile.   
you went through your brain to try and think of what happened after fighting Nightmare.   
you only just now realized what an edgy name that was.   
Even so, he’s still not someone you want to mess with. 

You caught him off guard, that chance won’t happen again. Now what? He knows where you work, possibly knows where you live!   
it’s not like you could just drop your entire life and live somewhere else?   
But...you’d like to, you know. Stay alive. 

The man was waving his hand in front of your face “uhh, hello? You zoned out.” he said, looking worried. “oh! Uh sorry, I was trying to figure out what happened last night”   
the man smiled “I see, well I'm Louis! Nice to meet you.”   
“Hi Louis. I’m (Y/N)” you smiled back. he seemed kind, not everyone would take you here and not immediately take off. 

“nice to meet you (Y/N)! Do you know who attacked you last night? The police can’t question you while you’re in the hospital, but the nurses still need to report any suspicion of assault. “   
  
“are...you a nurse?” he perked up, his face heating up. “u-uhm...no. But I want to be! I-I just wanted to help them out.” you giggled; this guy was ridiculous.   
“but I- uhm. Don’t remember any of it. Sorry.” you blurted out, without thinking.   
you didn’t really want to explain all of what happened to a stranger, it’s not like they could really do anything about someone like him. what would they do? shoot him? 

Your high heel sinking into his face was evidence enough that physical attacks wouldn’t really do anything but make him mad and distract him.   
Maybe monsters could attack him, but you weren’t sure any monster was as strong as this group.   
They scared the shit out of you. Little did you know who was waiting just outside the window of your hospital room... 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare POV

I blinked slowly, gaze trained on the girl who managed to outsmart me. If only for a second.  
I wondered exactly why she didn't say anything about me, or maybe it really is true and she remembers nothing. either way she was about to have a really _bad time_.

  
i watched her say her goodbyes to the annoying cheerful man, lying down on her hospital pillow.  
'perfect' i thought, a deranged smile spreading on my face. 'why not make her suffer before i kill her?'  
i closed my bright turquoise eye, magic flowing from it as i entered the girls dreams.

 **Your POV**  
i opened my eyes, in a dark place. it was empty and the ground was wet.  
it felt off. like you weren't meant to be there. there was a faint dripping sound, and as you followed it, it came with light. a faint empty beam in the middle of an uncaring void.

you felt pulled towards it, but felt this unmistakable feeling of dread from it. As you stood under the light you found yourself confused.

"What now?" You asked yourself out loud

" **Now..we _play_**." Came a deep voice, filled with malice. A horrible laugh arose from the darkness.

One that could only be recognized as..

"Nightmare." You growled, watching as he crept from the shadows. He laughed again, answering your accusation. " **Correct. How in the world, can you be so smart? yet still stupid enough..to fall asleep**?"  
You realized immediately that this was a dream. Or rather- a nightmare.  
you were asleep, meaning he could kill you any second he wanted to.

the fear in your body spiked, a feeling of tightness in your chest which Nightmare reveled in.  
you felt your limbs slack as his negative energy started to consume your thoughts.  
"it's too late... i'm already dead. i'm going to die here.." you thought, hopelessly.  
he fed on your negative thoughts, each thought drawing him one step closer to your limp body.

you were giving up. your thoughts raced obsessively with every possible way he could kill you.  
when suddenly it all stopped. there was a light, golden and growing.  
it felt so warm, and positive.  
"shit." Nightmare mumbled reaching for your neck.

a bright golden arrow shot through his hand, gleaming with positive energy.  
thats when another skeleton appeared, wearing bright yellows and cyan blues. he had a cape with a sun on it, and a golden headband.   
he was the exact opposite of Nightmare. 

his name...  
  
 ** _"dream"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"dream"_** Nightmare spat, visibly disgusted by the positive energy.  
the tar covered skeleton took a battle stance, his hand already regenerated and formed into a weapon.  
'so he can shapeshift' you thought, taking note of this fact. 

Nightmare lunged at Dream, who blocked with a golden staff which then turned into a bow and arrow.  
Nightmare jumped back, dodging Dreams barrage of arrows.  
you started to feel your anxiety build up in your chest, the world turning fuzzy.  
Nightmare thrived on the negative energy you produced as you felt your anxiety heighten. 

the dream world began to crumble, black fuzz over taking your thought process.  
you were waking up. you knew what this meant. you..and Nightmare, alone.  
he would kill you. 

you panicked, hyperventilating at the thought of death. you weren't ready to die, if you did..  
your life would have meant nothing. just a small downtown girl, who did nothing with her life than to work in a coffee shop. no one would even remember you..

that's when you felt it. a sharp feeling in your soul.  
 ** _*DETERMINATION_**

 _you will not die here._  
you will not leave without your mark. you _will_ be remembered.   
no one can take that away from you.  
this was YOUR dream. not his.

Nightmare seemed alarmed by the sudden change of mindset, hissing in disapproval.  
you held your hand out to your side, summoning a scythe. this was your dream, meaning you could do whatever you wanted. 

you took your stance beside dream. "let's do this." you said, _**determination**_ in your eyes

* * *

you dashed at Nightmare, slashing at him once and then dodging his counter.   
you were an experienced fighter, having grown up with two younger brothers. your youngest brother, liked pink and playing dress up more than playing with sticks and other stereotypical things. and you weren't going to let anyone give him shit for that. 

your other brother, a bit older but always got into trouble. you defended him whenever he got himself into a dangerous situation he couldn't handle himself, such as getting cornered by a gang, or attacked by guard dogs.  
you switched back from your memories and essential auto pilot. 

this was a breeze for you, you didn't need to hurt him. (not that you could) just get him to realize he's outnumbered. Dream backed you up from afar, with positive arrows raining down on Nightmares arms and tentacles. Dream's arrows were the only thing that really affected him, but you distracted him enough he didn't have as much time to dodge. 

though it was hard, he seemed used to fighting multiple enemies. you dashed to the side, slashing through his stomach and turning around slashing multiple times at his back.  
"I. WILL. NOT. GIVE. UP!" 

this only made him angry, him shooting a tentacle around your neck, tearing your scythe away with another.  
he ignored the arrows shooting into his back, too enraged to notice.  
he threw you to the ground and you felt the copper taste of blood seeping in your mouth.

Dream came up behind him, stabbing his staff into his back. he let out a howl of pain grabbing Dream and flipping him over his back.  
you felt your vision go blurry as Nightmare picked you up.  
you smiled softly as you silently summoned a magic circle around your hand. "hey Nightmare?"  
he didn't reply, his tentacle crushing you slowly.

you pressed your hand to his chest and whispered " _boom_."

he looked alarmed for a split second before a large explosion erupted from your hand, and everything went black.

* * *

your eyes shot open, taking a large breath of air.  
nurses were all around you, your heart rate machine going of the charts.  
with the amount of beeps in the room, it sounded like an episode of Gordon Ramsey's 'Hell's kitchen'.  
you spat out blood as nurses tried to get you to lay back down. you threw off the sheets, ignoring the nurses.  
you winced heavily as you tore the IV out of your arm. 

Nurses shoved you down, yelling out codes over their radios about an out of control patient.  
you over powered them, darting down the hall. security guards tried to stop you but you dodged them, running past them and out the door.

you stood in the middle of the parking lot, cars screeching to a stop and honking at you.  
"SHOW YOURSELF YOU GOOPY BASTARD!!" you screamed, breaking down and tugging at your hair.  
tears flowed down your cheeks. you didn't want to worry about him stalking you for the rest of your life.

you just wanted him gone.  
you just wanted life to be normal.  
thats when you felt it. the pressure of enormous power and negativity.  
he was behind you. you turned on your heel, facing him. various nurses and guards stopped in their tracks, horrified by the monster standing in front of you.

the one you faced without and ounce of fear in your body.  
just pure **_determination._**  
this wasn't a dream anymore. this was real life. and it was about to go down for real.

* * *

 **Nightmare POV**  
  
I stared into the eyes of the girl before me.  
fearless, determined. a look of utter will.  
it was admirable. and annoying. i always hated determination souls. once they set their mind on something, they never stopped until they got it. they would be so much more useful if they just gave up.

I wanted to break her spirit, shatter every hope she had.   
the best way to do that? slowly.   
I gave a deranged smile, deciding exactly how to shatter her will. I stepped forward, watching as she wavered.  
  
i held out my hand, a seemingly harmless gesture, with sinister intent.  
she recoiled, a look of hatred in her eyes. i reveled in this, soaking in the negative energy.  
i stepped forward once again, a tentacle wrapping around her wrist, harshly tugging her forward and into my grasp.

she flinched in alarm, struggling. i opened a portal, throwing her roughly inside, following through myself.

* * *

 **Your POV**  
  
You fell through the portal, landing painfully on your hands and knees.  
you looked up to find another skeleton, with black tears dripping from his eyes.  
he had a twisted smile, and a knife in his hand.   
there were more skeletons behind him, the one from a few days ago, with the gap in his skull. more you recognized, and some you didn't. they all looked eager, as if presented with prey of some sort. 

Nightmare stepped up behind you, grinning in his sadistic way.   
"theres nowhere to run now, _**pet**_ "

**To be continued...**


	6. chapter 6

You awoke in a darkly lit room. The ground was wet and cold, sending an icy chill through your spine.  
you sat up, your vision blurry and your body aching. the entire room was solid concrete, except for an iron door with a small barred window.

that small window was the only light in the room, making your eyes hurt from straining to see in the dark.  
the door creaked open, heavily screeching against the asphalt floor.   
Nightmare stepped in the room, glaring down at you triumphantly.   
it was the stupid smirk on his face you hated the most.

you wanted to crush his worthless skull in the concrete. you wanted this all to go away.  
you wanted the world to go away. you hated him. you hated it all.   
  
you were filled with... ***HATE**  
Nightmare loved the negativity, and you hated it.  
your eyes turned red and you summoned a red knife to your hand, slashing at him as he dodged  
he smiled even wider, always one step ahead.

you needed him gone. you needed to escape, _you needed to **kill**_  
your eyes started to drip black liquid and your hands turned shaky.  
every step became slower, more nauseous.

he was trying to break you.  
and it was working.

your breathing was heavy as he threw you to the ground, seeping negative energy.  
you twitched uncontrollably on the ground, throwing up more of the black liquid.  
"you...why are you doing this to me!?" you screamed.

"oh dear (y/n)...because it's _fun_!" he laughed sadistically.   
he left you there on the ground as you sobbed into your knees.  
how were you going to get out of this?...  
  


* * *

you cried for about half an hour, the negative energy making your mood worse.  
it felt like a heavy blanket, weighing down every movement and taking the light out of your eyes.

you felt like your soul was going to crack under the pressure.  
*but it refused.  
you felt your face burn with more tears. all you wanted was for this to end. you didn't want to keep going.  
being determined was, so fucking hard. and where did it get you?...

here. 

_**"no."**  
"i won't give up." _you wiped your tears.  
this was not the end. you didn't want your life to end.  
life will continue...and you were going to make it your bitch.  
you stood from your spot on the ground, fire burning in your eyes.

"i'm done wallowing in my self pity, thinking my life was for nothing"  
"all he does is feed on it, so how do I make it to where he can't do that?"

you talked to yourself, pacing the room. you kept coming up with ideas, thoughts practically bouncing off the walls.  
"if negativity makes him stronger...positivity makes him weaker."  
"so all i have to do is be positive. simple, right..?"

"but what if he then deems me no longer useful and kills me?" you thought out-loud.  
you thought for a second you could befriend him. but pushed it away, who would want to be friends with him? you'd rather die.

"i guess the only way is to escape. but how?"  
the whole room was concrete, except for that window and a small food slot you'd only just noticed.  
the slot only went outward and was impossible to open from the inside.  
it was too small to get through anyway.

"Hmm..." that's when you began to scan the room, it was hard to see in the dark.  
that's when you remembered your knives. you could only summon them when full of hate though..  
you concentrated on Nightmare, what he did. how much you wanted him gone.

how he _ruined_ everything. you hated him. you hated his existence. all of it.  
"die..die. die. DIE. DIE, **_DIE!_** " you summoned two large bright red knives slashing at the wall, creating a large gash in the wall. you slashed again, and again, and again.

the wall crumbled away and you stepped out into the rest of what you assumed was their basement.  
the skeleton with the black tears was in front of you, knife drawn.  
you too, had your knife out, ready for battle.

that's when Nightmare appeared.   
you took a deep breath, letting the negativity disappear from your body.   
he seemed confused to where it all went, before smiling softly.  
"you learn quickly."

you faced him, with a perfect fake smile. years of customer service trained you well.  
"hello Mr. black takoyaki."  
he twitched. "a t-takoyaki?"  
"yeah, those little octopus bites.. cuz your head is round. and you look like an octopus reject."

there was clear annoyance on his face, as the black teared skeleton started snickering.  
the other skeleton burst into laughter. "a- a takoyaki! hahaha-ha- octopus- reject!!" he wheezed, on the floor.  
Nightmare threw him up the stairs with a tentacle. (yeet)

he glared at you. "you might be more trouble than you're worth."  
you smiled, smugly. "and you might be an octopus."  
"stop calling me that!!" he yelled, losing his temper.

you snickered, not so high and mighty now, is he?  
"alright. i shall call you...Hentai."  
his face flushed a bright blue "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"the worst part is you know _why_ i called you that" you wiggled your eyebrows at him, taking pleasure in his annoyance. his tentacles absorbed into his back, he looked embarrassed. it was actually, kinda fucking funny.  
you burst out laughing.

"god, your face is priceless!" he fired bone attacks at you as you dodged calmly.  
"you're a pretty bad shot...hentai."  
"AGHHH!!!!" he screamed in aggravation, grabbing you by the foot with a tentacle and throwing you into a wall.  
thats when you got an idea of how to really piss him off.

he seemed to hate flirting more than anything, it made him really lose his cool.  
so maybe just... "harder daddy" you snickered as his entire face turned blue.  
he shouted a string of curses and teleported out of the room.   
the rest of the skeleton monsters came in after and were laughing their non-existent asses off.

you took a bow, still in pain. "thank you, thank you."

* * *

 **Nightmare POV**  
  
i watched as she was thrown into a wall, hoping it would shut her up.   
she seemed quiet for a moment, thank god.  
she got up, quietly and then spoke.

"harder daddy" she winked cheekily.  
i felt my face burn, as i cursed. i couldn't take the terrible disgusting flirts for even a second longer.  
i teleported out, still cursing and throwing furniture. 

i let my face cool down, growling lightly. it was disgusting.  
was this my weakness? flirting??? it was revolting.   
how dare she speak to me, the king of negativity, like...like lust does????

"ugh!!" i threw my table across my room, shattering my vase of black roses.  
she was smart though, i'll give her that. she found my weaknesses quickly and exploited them.   
she used her own hate energy, the thing i was feeding off of, to her advantage.

if she wasn't so damn annoying she'd make a good asset to the team. that and the fact she's a filthy human.  
i needed to calm down and get rid of her.  
she was no use to me now, just another worthless human.

i couldn't wait to see her blood across my floor.

* * *

i walked downstairs, finding her conversating with a few of the others.  
 ** _laughing._** as if she belonged here. disgusting.  
Killer and Horror looked up, backing away from (y/n).  
she seemed confused before looking up at me.

"oh, sup hentai, howsit going?" she spoke casual, unflinching. where did all that fear go?  
"how in the world can you change from quivering fear to unshaken casual talk?" i wondered out-loud.

"i'm bi-polar, duh. plus your little freakout made me realize you're kind of a twat, not really someone to be scared of." she answered, not getting up from MY couch.  
i facepalmed, trying to keep from blushing out of embarrassment. it'll take weeks to earn back the respect from my team. i growled, stepping forward and summoning a sharpened bone to my hand.

* * *

 **Your POV  
**  
you watched him summon a sharpened bone to his hand, his eye lit up bright cyan.  
he was pissed at me now. i stood up, pretending to be bored.  
you grabbed at the curtain, tugging it down and taking the pole like a staff.

you twirled it around expertly, remembering the times you used pipes and sticks as weapons in the old days.  
you sighed, this was what? your fifth fight with him? something like that.  
it was getting tedious.

you took a battle stance, just before being interrupted by a new skeleton, crashing through the window.  
  
  
here we go again.


	7. Chapter 7

(Angst time again bois)  
  
you stared at the skeleton on the floor in front of you, he adorned a brown scarf and had black paint splattered on his cheek. his eyes were little shapes with different colors that changed.   
he stood up, standing protectively in front of you. 

you deadpanned at him, wondering how he planned to protect you, after he had just crashed through the window and landed on his face.   
he seemed fine though, already in battle position.   
  
another skeleton appeared beside him, wearing a blue scarf with little stars in his eyes   
how many skeletons were there, and why were they all determined to make your life difficult?   
Nightmare's gang took his side, ready to battle.   
“why isn't Dream here?" you wondered out loud. 

"he can't travel to universes with too much negative energy, same as Nightmare can't go to positive ones" the brown scarf skeleton replied.   
well, that answered that. 

you really didn't want to fight again, but you didn't want anyone else fighting for you.   
All you wanted was a normal life, working at your café until you died a peaceful death on the south side of the city. Was that too much to ask? 

You didn’t want to fight, but you sure as hell didn’t want to die here.   
this wasn’t even a fair fight; it was five against three!   
“guess you need it to be an unfair fight in order to win huh?” you snarled 

He twitched, but ignored your comment.   
that’s when the fight began, bones and attacks flying everywhere.   
You felt one of Nightmare’s deadly tentacles scrape against your side, you immediately felt the sting of pain, followed by the wetness of blood. 

You dodged the onslaught of ferocious attacks coming one after another.   
You winced with every movement, the blood spilling onto the floor.   
“t-that all you got you tar covered bitch boy?” you spat, dodging him once again. 

He growled, increasing his attacks.   
You may not be very strong, but you were fast. Fast enough to keep up with him, with a few scratches here and there. 

“why do you even care, huh!? I did NOTHING to you.” you shouted angrily, retaliating his attacks with your own. The negative energy was slowly filling the room, it felt like a cloud in your lungs, choking every breath.   
It was happening again; you still couldn’t control it. 

Controlling it once was just pure luck, it had nothing on you now.   
There was so much negativity coming from every person in the room.   
It was consuming you, and you had no idea how to stop it.   
  
the other skeletons on your side noticed it too, shouting things to you. But you couldn’t hear a word, it all sounded like background noise.   
Your movements were on auto pilot now, every slash of the knife that appeared in your hand. 

You still didn’t understand how you could do any of this, or why this was happening.   
Why was he doing this to you?   
“Why...? Why me?” it felt so painful, just to exist. 

  
It was overwhelming, and so tiring. All you wanted was to sink into it.   
It was such a comforting pain. Something that you were so used to.   
It would be so easy just to let go, and let it take you. 

So, you did.   
you let go, and sunk into the negativity. You welcomed its painful hold of you.   
Black negativity dripped from your mouth and eyes, red magic glowing at your fingertips.   
It felt like being on the other side of the mirror, this wasn’t you.   
You were just watching. 

That's when you felt Nightmare’s hand on your shoulder, he was saying something.   
You couldn’t hear it but you could hear yourself agreeing.   
You knew it wasn’t anything good, so you reached out. 

Telling yourself to resist, talking slowly.   
“I... don’t like this. This is not me.”   
it was like you couldn’t hear yourself speak, but your body reacted. 

That was the moment you could see things clearly; you were reaching out to take Nightmare’s hand.   
Your hand stopped in its tracks. You took a step forward, grabbing his wrist instead.   
He flinched, pulling away.   
  
That’s when you snapped out of it, and you yanked his arm toward you.   
He stumbled, surprised by the strength you suddenly possessed.   
“Listen to me! I will never, ever, stay here. I will always fight; I will always resist and I will never die to your hand.” 

That was when he gave in, realizing you were more trouble than you were worth.   
“let's strike a deal then, you don’t have to stay here permanently. Only coming back every day after work so I can feed off of your negative energy. Only then will I leave you be.” 

You thought it over, coming to a decision.   
“fine. But I get at least four hours a day to myself.”   
he considered this, speaking up once again “three” 

“deal.” you answered, shaking his hand.   
The other skeletons were in awe.   
You had just struck a deal with Nightmare. Of all people.   
You guessed he admired your refusal, and your confidence. 

“and no calling me hentai.” he said, annoyed. “fine, octopus reject.” you retorted, smirking.   
He twitched in annoyance “listen here you little shit-”   
you ran. “you’ll never catch me alive tar covered bitch boy!!!” 

**_To be continued_ **


End file.
